History
Roleplay on the MD server is set in the Forgotten Realms campaign setting, and references a broad spectrum of events throughout the history of Faerûn. This page provides a thumbnail sketch of Faerûn's history, concluding with events specific to roleplay in our persistent world. MD server history diverges from published Realmslore around the year 1372 DR. Events transpiring in Forgotten Realms fiction and sourcebooks may well have transpired differently or not at all on MD. Players wishing to familiarize themselves with the history specific to our game should begin by reading the page, Myth Drannor Server History. As a rule of thumb, in-character knowledge of historical facts depends upon ranks in the Skill, Knowledge: History. There are also more specialized fields of study represented by the Skills, Knowledge: Cormyr and Knowledge: Ancient Netheril. If you are unsure what your character would reasonably know, you may wish to consult a DM in-game. The Days of Thunder This is the time of the fabled Creator Races, when many gods came to the consciousness of mortals, and many races still hid in caves. No mention can be found of elves, dwarves, and other races in this time. Still, their absence on ancient cave paintings is hardly sufficient evidence to say that they did not exist in the Realms. The Dawn Age / The Time of Dragons Up to -24,000 DR Dragons and giants rule Toril at this time; elves and dwarves settle in small but growing communities all over Faerûn. The dwarves overthrow the giants and start their empires. Toward the end of this time, the elves start doing the same against the dragon overlords of this era. The First Flowering '-24,000 to -12,000 DR' The elves reach their peak here, more than 15,000 years ago. The great elven civilizations of Faerûn include Aryvandaar, Illefarn, Ilythiir, Keltormir, Miyeritar, and Shantel Othreier. With the elves' success against the orcs and dragons and giants, the other races thrive in safety and begin the slow climb on civilization. The Crown Wars '-12,000 to -9,000 DR' The Crown Wars of the Elves are fought during this period, pitting nearly four generations of elf against elf. The two greatest events of the Crown Wars that still have impact on the Realms are the Dark Disaster and the Descent of the Drow. The Dark Disaster utterly destroyed the forest realm of Miyeritar, leaving the blasted plains that are now the High Moors. Perhaps due to the savagery of the Crown Wars or other factors long lost to time, the Dark Elves became corrupt during this era, broke away from their brethren, and after much warfare and cruelty they descended beneath the planet's surface to become the Deep Elves, the drow. '-12,000 DR to -11,300 DR' - The First Crown War. The rise of the Vyshaantar Empire of Aryvandaar (present High Forest, northwest of MD server area) is brought through its conquest of the elven realm of Miyeritar after seven centuries of bloodshed by elf on elf. '-11,700 DR to -11,200 DR' - The Second Crown War. In response to the rise of Aryvandaar, the Ilythiiri (present Drow) rise up and visciously strike out at any who support the gold elves of the north. The Ilythiiri (future Drow) burn entire forests to the ground and use corrupted magics (including enslaved monsters and undead) during their own wars of conquest. '-10,700 DR to -10,600 DR' - The Third Crown War. Shantel Othreier is partially conquered by the rising Vyshaantar Empire of Aryvandaar (the gold elves). The Battle of the Gods' Theatre, its largest battle, alone claims the lives of nearly 70,000 elves. '-10,500 DR' - The Dark Disaster The conquered elven realm of Miyeritar is engulfed in killing storms which reduce this entire forest and realm into a barren wasteland in three months. While no proof could ever be found, many believe the High Mages of the elven realm of Aryvandaar inflicted the disaster upon the fellow elves of Miyeritar. Shock over the Dark Disaster establishes an uneasy peace for the next four decades as the elves of Faerun shrank back in awe and horror from what havoc the Crown Wars wrought. '-10,450 DR' - The Fourth Crown War. The Ilythiiri (future Drow), seething to avenge the Dark Disaster, begins open use of the corrupt powers of Ghaunadar and other dark and evil gods for the first time. The elves of Keltormir withdrew from their own lands, which became a savage battlefield between the Ilythiiri and Aryvandaar for two centuries of bloodshed. '-10,110 DR' - In opposition to the corrupt dark elves of Ilythiir and their continued destruction of the forested elven homelands by fire (an elven enemy of long-standing), over 1,000 priests and High Mages in neutral Illefarn and other free areas spend decades in fervent prayer for salvation by Corellon Larethian and the Seldarine gods. '-10,100 DR' - Through enslaved dragons and other powers, the dark elves of Ilythiir engulf all of Shantal Othreier in flames, destroying over 70% of its trees over the course of 50 years. '-10,000 DR' - The Descent of the Drow. Corellon's magic, as directed through his priests and High Mages, transforms the dark elves, whether the corrupt Ilythiiri or others, into the drow. Whether by magic or by the weaknesses that banish them from the sunlit lands, all drow retreat within two month's passing into the Underdark. Elves are summoned by the Seldarine to the site that becomes Elven Court one month after the Descent of the Drow, to settle differences and restore peace among the elves. '-9,900 DR' - The Vyshaantar Empire of Aryvandaar covertly persecutes the elven High Mages and priests whose prayers brought about the descent of the drow, fearing that the gold elves of Aryvandaar might be next. While not utterly destroyed, the elven realm of Illefarn is annexed by Aryvandaar and its nobility driven into exile. '-9,800 DR' - The Vyshaantar Empire of Aryvandaar completes the conquest of all elven realms save the remnant of Keltormir. The colonization and settlement of Evermeet begins. '-9,600 DR' - The rise of the first drow civilizations in the Underdark. '-9,200 DR' - The Fifth Crown War. The First Proclamation of Elven Court leads to the revolt of the nobles of Aryvandaar and the last Crown War begins. The Elven Court, the Seldarine priesthoods, and the long-hidden High Mages restore pockets of resistance and freedom across the entire Vyshantaar Empire, fragmenting the armies and nobles to limit their coordination. '-9,000 DR' - The Fifth Crown War ends with the utter defeat of the Vyshaan and the dissolution of Aryvandaar. Much of the High Forest is abandoned for an age. The Wandering Years of elven colonization begin: Many elves begin migrating back to Elven Court (within the MD server area). The Founding Time / The Rise of Civilizations This era signals the rise of all the humanoid civilizations, as the many dragons and giants were long overthrown and the elven wars no longer loomed over everyone as a threat. The elven realms of Evereska and Evermeet grow by colonization along with other realms, from the human Unther or Coramshan to the dwarven realms of High Shanatar or Oghrann. '-8,800 DR' - Founding of elven realm of Rystall Wood (to the north of the MD server area). '-8,600 DR' - Founding of the secret elven realm of Evereska (west of the MD server area). '-8,130 DR' - Yrlaancel, the city of peace, is built within the elven realm of Rystall Wood. '-8,000 DR' Founding of Semberholme as a colony of the Elven Court, in the western reaches of Arcorar (the furture Cormanthor, central to the MD server area). '-4,400 DR' - The Dark Court Slaughter: Drow and duergar attack and destroy Elven Court and Sarphil beginning at the start of the year on Midwinter Night. Within days, Elven Court is in ruins and Sarphil is occupied by the drow and duergar. The Slaughter claims the lives of many clan leaders of Elven Court and both the Coronals of Rystall Wood and Jhyrennstar. In the aftermath of the Dark Slaughter, the archer-guard Shevarash, in an anger-tinged prayer to Corellon, vows to become the Seldarine's hand against the drow to extract revenge for the loss of his family. The Black Archer never smiles again, as he sought to kill Lolth and all her followers. '-4,070 DR' - Sevarash the Black Archer dies, but undergoes Apotheosis to become the Night Hunter and Arrow Bringer. This green elf demigod of the Seldarine is still a hunter and vengeful destroyer of drow, but now hunts Lolth and Vhaeraun directly (though he no longer considers Eilistraee and her worshipers to be among his prey). '-4,000 DR' - Following the passing of Oacenth, last Coronal of Jhyrennstar, the elven realms of Semberholme, Elven Court, and Jhyrennstar are united under Coronal Kahvoerm Irithyl. '-3,983 DR' - Kahvoerm Irithyl is led by a vision to a hill in a clearing toward the northern border of the old realm of Jhyrennstar. There he plants the Crownblade, summoning the Rule Tower, first and tallest of the spires of Castle Cormanthor, founding the city that would come to be Myth Drannor. The Rise and Fall of Netheril '-3,859 DR' - Several human fishing villages combine to found Netheril (1 NY). '-3,835 DR' - The elven realm of Eaerlann opens dialogues with Netheril; humans begin to learn magic from elves during this decade. '-3,595 DR to 3,354 DR' - The remaining elven nations beyond the Elven Court go to war with each other. Over the next 240 years, the war decimates their populations. '-3,533 DR' - Discover of the Nether Scrolls by the Netherese in the ruins of Aryvandaar. The humans soon abandon the magic taught by the elves in favor of greater power. '-3,458 DR' - Trade first opens between the humans of Netheril and the dwarves of Delzoun. '-3,014 DR' - The Netherese arcanist Ioulaum creates the first mythallar. '-2,993 DR' - The Netherese arcanist Ioulaum creates the first floating city - Ioulaum's Enclave. '-2,600 DR' - The Drow begin work on the Twisted Tower (in present Shadowdale, Western side of the MD server area). '-2,549 DR' - Despite repeated attacks and attempts to stop them, the drow complete the Twisted Tower this year and build up their presence there. '-2,539 DR' - The Spiderfires: Drow inflict enormous damage on the forests, setting the Rystall Wood aflame with a swarm of spiders made out of arcane fire. After a long dry summer, the woods burn easily. This clears more than 100 miles of forest south of the River Tesh and severs the woods of the Cormanthor from Rystall Wood. In millennia to come, humans will settle on this cleared land (including Yulash). '-2,387 DR' - A work strike by the gnome slaves of Netheril is successful and the gnomes are released from servitude by the Netherese. Most gnomaes head immediately south, fleeing from Netheril. '-2,237 DR' - The Netherese arcanist Trebbe is killed when he attempts to enchant a magical crown and the spells go awry. This crown becomes known later in history as the Crown of Horns (an artifact of importance to the MD server area). '-1,354 DR' - Unified armies of Rystal Wood and Cormanthyr infiltrate and rout the majority of the drow forces around and under the lands of Rystall and other nearby forests. However, they cannot penetrate the Twisted Tower, allowing many drow to escape. '-1,200 DR' - Three nycoloths, who became known as the "Trio Nefarious", rampage through the forests of Cormanthyr for three months before being imprisoned with the use of high magic. '-1,100 DR' - The last great wyrm of the Wyrmwood (in the SW of the MD server area) falls to the elves. The remaining younger dragons flee to the south and east. Wyrmwood becomes Arundath, the "Quiet Forest" of the elves. '-982 DR' - The green dragon Venominhandar (called Venom for short) settles in the Emerald Vale of Cormanthor, twisting and corrupting it by means of magic, rendering it only fit for the dragon. '-833 DR' - The elves begin their great exodus to the island of Evermeet, leaving their ruins for others to explore and inhabit. c.-750s DR - Drow attacks on Cormanthyr and Rystal Wood begin again in earnest, but only as slash-and-run raids by drow seeking magic, slaves, or destruction. The impregnable Twisted Tower (in contemporary Shadowdale) expands twice in the next decades. '-696 DR' - Birth of Karsus, the human Netherese wizard who later attempts to gain godhood through magic and instead causes the fall of the entire Netherese empire. '-674 DR' - Ioulaum perfects the spell Ioulaum's Longevity. Karsus creates a mythallar and becomes an archwizard. The enclave of Karsus is founded. '-664 to -657 DR' - The last of the Nether Scrolls are stolen en route to the Netherese city of Karsus. A seven-year witch-hunt to find the culprits never finds them, but expends 125 lives. '-648 DR' - Shadow, the first arcanist to theorize the existence of demi-planes, publishes (with the help of Karsus) "Shadows: Palpable Cohesion of Formless Corporeality." '-470 DR' - The Shadow Wars of Cormanthyr and Rystall Wood against the Drow of the Twisted Tower (in contemporary Shadowdale) begin. '-461 DR' - The phaerimm begin to cast the magic drain spells that create the Anauroch Desert by draining all life out of their areas of effect. '-408 DR' - Karsus discovers heavy magic and nearly causes his enclave to fall back to the ground before rolling the experiment over the edge of the flying city. The falling heavy magic strikes the arcanist Wulgreth, making him the first lich in history. '-400 DR' - The domain of the green wyrm Venom, the Tangled Vale (in the Cormanthor), reaches its greatest extent. '-387 DR' - The elves of Semberholme discover an enclave of forest gnomes just west of the Pool of Yeven. '-345 DR' - The Terraseer appears in the enclave of Karsus and warns that the goddess Mystryl is about to face her greatest challenge - one that will change the way the Netherese view magic for all time. 342 DR - The arcanist Shenandra develops a counter-spell to the phaerimm's life drain and magic drain spells. Shenandra also discovers a method to make a more powerful mythallar and the Crown of Horns (a powerful artifact important to the MD setting) perverts the new mythallar to absorb all magic within a 20-mile radius, instantly killing all mages who have extended their lives through magic and causing a Netherese flying city to crash into the Jannick River. Shanandra is killed by this effect before she has the chance to pass on her knowledge. '-341 DR' - Lady Arilain, the archwizard of Opus, discovers through divination that Karsus is about to attempt apotheosis through magic. She warns the other wizards of Opus and goes to confront Karsus. She is never seen again. '-339 DR' - Karsus' Folly and the Fall of Netheril. Karsus casts the 12th level spell Karsus Avatar and it kills the goddess Mystral. All magic ceases for several minutes before the goddess of magic is reborn, a span of time in which the Netherese flying enclaves fall to earth, all that relies on magic to survive dies, and structures relying on magic across Aber Toril fall to the ground. Untold numbers of people lose their lives and the Empire of Netheril falls. Cormanthor's Height / The Glory of Myth Drannor After the fall of Netheril, magic and the Weave had become corrupted. Elves found themselves in competition for territory with many more fecund races, and troubles dogged the Tel'Quessir at all turns, but the great empire of Cormanthyr grew out of this age. Rather than stand alone, the elves chose to join with the good races against the orcs and other dangers, leading to the greatest era of cooperation among the races ever seen on Toril. This era sees the opening of Cormanthyr to the other races and the rise of Myth Drannor. '-331 DR' - The elven armies of Cormanthyr and Rystal Wood finally break the greater defenses of the Twisted Tower (in contemporary Shadowdale) and destroy all remaining drow slavers within the tower. The Tower is left in the hands of good dark elf allies, and it becomes a great temple to Eilistraee within a century. c.-310s DR - In gratitude for their aid in the Shadow Wars, the Coronal Tannivh Irithyl allows the settlement of some reformed, surface-acclimated dark elves into some remote eastern lands of Cormanthyr, the future Velarswood. '-219 DR' - Netherese citizens fleeing conflicts between the Netherese Survivor States begin to filter into the elven realm of Cormanthyr. '-200 DR' - The humans who are to become the first of the Dalesmen cross the Dragon Reach to the southern reaches of Cormanthor. Coronal Eltagrim designates the old settlement at Semberholme and its environs as a sanctuary and refuge for elves displaced by this migration. '-86 DR' - The moon elves of clan Tsornyl establish the settlement of Tsornyl (near contemporary Yulash). '-75 DR' - The human realm of Teshar is founded in the cleared lands (including where Yulash now stands) between Rystall Wood and Cormanthor. '-64 DR' - The elven realm of Rystall Wood falls to giants and orcs. The survivors either remain in Yrlaancel or migrate south to Cormanthyr. '-1 DR' - The treants of Semberholme complete their migration to the south of Lake Sember. 1 DR - The Standing Stone is raised by the elves of Cormanthyr and the Dalesmen in recognition of the Dales Compact, beginning the count of years in the Dalereckoning. 26 DR Year of Opening Doors - Cormyr, The Forest Kingdom, founded within former elven hunting-grounds by the Obarskyr family, with the recognition of its former ruler, Illiphar Nelnueve, The Lord of Scepters. 75 DR - Year of Clinging Death - Moander hurls his forces and the "creeping evil" against the elven city of Tsornyl, blighting much of the surrounding woods. The magic of Moander twists all life, both follower and victim alike, into corrupt monsters, including deepspawn and shambling mounds. While the evil could not be destroyed, High Magic severed the creeping evil from Moander and imprisoned the corruption at Tsornyl (soon to be called the Darkwatch). 112 DR - Year of the Tusk - Cormyrian cartographers create the first map of Cormyr, Cormanthor and the Dalelands. 171 DR - Year of Unkind Weapons - The elves of Cormanthyr destroy the sole surviving temple of Moander in the northern forest at the site of modern Yulash. For nearly 1,200 years, Moander will remain a lurking evil trapped beneath the ruins of his final temple in Yulash. 194 DR - Year of Coiling Smoke - The Shadowdale temple of Elistraee and its good dark elves are slaughtered by a new infestation of drow from below; the temple is restored as the Twisted Tower. 220 DR - Year of the Sword Violets - Coronal Eltargrim opens the forest realm of Cormanthyr to N'Tel'Quess, primarily druids, great wizards, and demi-human craftsmen who can add to the glory of Cormanthyr. 261 DR - Year of Soaring Stars - The elven city of Cormanthor becomes the unified city of Myth Drannor with the raising of a mythal and becomes open to many races of non-elves. 273. Year of the Delighted Dwarves - The first migration of dwarves arrives at Myth Drannor in three small clans from Ammarindar and Citadel Felbarr. 284 DR Year of Fallen Flagons - A great halfling migration hundreds strong arrives at Myth Drannor via the first magical gates set up to bring people to the city. 292 DR - Year of Frostfires - Gnomes walk the sylvan glades of Myth Drannor for the first time since escaped gnome slaves passed through Cormanthor in Netheril's time. 324 DR - Year of Freedom's Friends - The Harpers at Twilight are formed in secret deep in the Elven Court. 339 DR - Year of the Vanished Foe - Human and elvish forces rout the orcs in eastern Cormanthyr. Velarsdale (later Harrowdale) is founded and named for the human hero Velar. 469 DR - Year of Forestfrost - The human realm of Teshar falls. 503 DR - Year of the Galloping Gorgon - Seven halfling scouts from Myth Drannor destroy a large encampment of Moander's faithful near the ruins of his temple (in Yulash). This septet becomes heroes of Myth Drannor. 536 DR - Year of the Laughing Lich - Hlontar, the realm of Alokkair the Wizard-King, is forged out of the remnants of Teshar and the Netherese survivor states. 569 DR Year of Tumbled Bones - Fall of Hlontar and the disappearance and presumed death of Alokkair the Wizard-King. 619 DR - Year of Orcsfall - An orc horde pours into western Cormanthyr and the Dales, threatening to overrun Semberholme and the southern Dales. Dalesmen militia and elven armies push them back. 640 DR - Year of the Fanged Beast - First mining and trading encampments at Zhentil Keep. 661 DR Year of the Bloody Tusk - Height of Myth Drannor's prosperity. At Midsummer of this year, the Coronal Eltargrim passes onto Arvendor. His one surviving heir, Aravae Irithyl declares five years of mourning. 664 DR - Year of Falling Petals - Aravae Irithyl is found dead in her room under mysterious circumstances. The mourning continues. 666 DR - Year of Stern Judgement - The end of the Mourning Days demands an immediate decision on the succession of the Coronal. A Claiming Ceremony is convened to determine the next Coronal of Myth Drannor and Cormanthry. After 40 elves and the Rule Tower are destroyed, the Srinshee steps in, easily swinging the elfblade free of its perch. The golden light of the blade crystallises around her in a massive diamond-shaped energy field that engulfs and restores the rule tower. Finally, with a whirl of magic, she, the magical field and the weapon disappear. 667 DR - Year of Austere Ceremonies - By early summer, the Council of Twelve now rules over Myth Drannor. The city is without a Coronal for the first time in its existence. 673 DR - Year of the Covenant - The fledgling town of Hillsafar, named in honour of the dwarf clan of the same name, is founded by elves, half-elves and humans. Within a few decades, the town's name is corrupted and shortened to Hillsfar. 679 DR - Year or the Scarlet Sash - Hillsfar is nearly destroyed by an army of deepspawn bred monsters emerging from the Beast Marches to the west. 694 DR - Year of the Ominous Oracle - The first divinations and portents of the approaching doom of Myth Drannor arrive via the diviner Darcassan, and are kept from the public to prevent a panic. Given the climate of distrust and faction, this news is also kept secret from the Council. 708 DR - Year of Bound Evils - Three battalions of elven mages battle a resurgence of evil beasts and cultists of the fallen god Moander near the site of his fallen temple. Three Nycaloths known as the "Trio Nefarious" escape their dimensional pocket prison that floated invisibly high above Cormanthyr. 711 DR - Year of Despairing Elves - The Army of Darkness, led by the Three Nycaloths known as the "Trio Nefarious", overruns the mining encampments on the western Moonsea. The Weeping War begins as the Army of Darkness engages elven patrols and destroys many villages and clan enclaves in Cormanthor. 714 DR - Year of Doom - The Army of Darkness besieges Myth Drannor on the 21st Day of Kythorn, finally overrunning the city on the 20th of Flamerule. Only two hundred elves and allies escape to tell of its passing. The Age of Humanity With the elven and dwarven empires in decline, this era marks a dramatic increase in human expansion on Toril. The High God Ao opens Realmspace to races from other worlds. With these immigrants, came their faith in new gods. This era started and concluded on two prominant events involving the Faerûnian pantheon of gods, The Dawn Cataclysm and The Time of Troubles. 720 DR - Year of the Dawn Rose - Refounding of the Harpers and the founding of Elventree. 747 DR - Year of Stagnant Water - Flosten's Hold built at the sight of present-day Zhentil Keep. 751 DR - Year of Good Tidings - Zhentar comes to Flosten's Hold and becomes a Lord. 752 DR - Year of High Treachery - Lord Zhentar kills all of the Twelve Lords of Flostren's Hold who are opposed to him. 753 DR - Year of Strife - Flostren's Hold renamed Zhentil Keep; the Dark Shrine; a tempe to Bane, is built. Lord Zhentar, however, is killed in a duel. 796 DR - Year of the Gray Mists - Merrydale becomes Daggerdale following vampiric infestation. 882 DR - Year of the Curse - The elven realm of Eaerlann and the dwarven realm of Ammarindar both fall. 906 DR - Year of the Plough - Drow driven from the Twisted Tower. Shadowdale founded. 1018 DR - Year of the Dracorage - Enraged dragons across Faerun cause untold damage and destruction, including much of Zhentil Keep. 1021 DR - Year of the Howling Axe - Thay strikes against the Harpers. The Harpers go underground. 1038 DR - Year of Spreading Spring - Aencar begins to unify the Dales and takes the title "Mantled King". 1044 DR - Year of Singing Swords - Aencar the Mantled King dies. The Dales split up into independent, though allied, communities. 1164 DR - Year of Long Shadows - Voonlar founded. 1232 DR - Year of the Weeping Wives - Destruction fo Sessrendale by Archendale. 1246 DR - Year of Burning Steel - First recorded use of bombards by the gnomes of Lantan. 1260 DR - Year of the Broken Blade - Lathander appears to his clergy, commanding them to build a temple in the ruins of Myth Drannor, using the Dawnstone for their altar. These clergy form a special order, the Seekers of the Dawn, and found the Dawnspire (now the Gloomy Shades dungeon on the MD server). 1261 DR - Year of Bright Dreams - Manshoon claims his seat on the Zhent council. Manshoon founds the secret organisation of the Zhentarim. 1263 DR - Year of the Tressym - Fzoul Chembryl becomes High Priest of the Dark Shrine in Zhentil Keep and renames it the Black Altar. 1267 DR - Year of the Groaning Cart - Colderan Morn rules in Daggerdale and drives the dwarves of Clan Bladebright from his domain. 1275 DR - Year of the Blade - Zhentil Keep grants Yulash "independence." 1279 DR - Year of the Snarling Dragon - The green dragon Drethroyaster goes on a murderous rampage through Battledale, Featherdale, and Tasseldale. More than 700 lose their lives. 1297 DR - Year of the Singing Skull - The nobles of Yulash begin a bitter quarrel for the lordship of the city. 1306 DR - Year of Thunder - Moonsea War. Mulmaster vanquished by alliance of other Moonsea cities. 1316 DR - Year of the Gulagoar - Teshendale seized by Zhentil Keep. Zhentarim agents overthrow the Morn family in Daggerdale and install Malyk, a Zhentarim agent, as ruler. 1334 DR - Year of the Blazing Brand - Manshoon and Fzoul, with the help of their beholder allies, become the new lords of Zhentil Keep. 1337 DR - Year of the Wandering Maiden - Yulash's nobles agree to abolish the lordship and rule by council instead. 1344 DR - Year of Moonfall Retreat of the elves from the Elven Court of Cormanthor begins. 1346 DR - Year of the Bloodbird - The Knights of Myth Drannor receive their first charter from King Azoun of Cormyr. 1353 DR - Year of the Arch - Mourngrym Amcathra becomes lord of Shadowdale. Randal Morn kills the Zhent ruler Malyk of Daggerdale and frees much of the dale from the Zhents. 1354 DR - Year of the Bow - Maalthiir comes to power in Hillsfar, dissolving the previous council and driving non-humans out of the city. Recent Canonical History 1355 - Year of the Harp: * Zhentil Keep takes Citadel of the Raven as it's own. * Retreat of elves from Cormanthor reaches its peak. * Yúlash falls in civil war. Zhentil Keep and Hillsfar move troops to Yúlash. * A Zhentarim attack on Shadowdale is repulsed with the help of the Knights of Myth Drannor. 1356 DR - Year of the Worm: * Flight of Dragons over the Dales and Moonsea. * Cormyr annexes Tilverton. * Temple of Bane in Voonlar sacked by Shadowdale. * Scardale attempts to take over the Dalelands and is crushed. * Sembia bans the elven races from its soil. * The Knights of Myth Drannor close the underground passage to the drow realm under the Twisted Tower, temporarily ending trade between Zhentil Keep and the drow. 1357 DR - Year of the Prince: * Moander is accidentally freed from his magical imprisonment beneath Yulash by Alias of the Azure Bonds and proceeds to cause much devastation in Yúlash and the Cormanthor. * The Crown of Horns (found in Yulash) is shattered by Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun. '''1358 DR - Year of Shadows: * The Time of Troubles. Gods walk Toril. Destruction of Bane, Bhall, Gilgeam, Ibrandul, Myrkul and others. Ascendancy of Cyric and Midnight (Taking on the name of Mystra, her predecessor). Creation of many dead and wild magic zones. * Moander returns and is pursued to his home plane where he is killed by Finder Wynverspur, leading to Finder's apotheosis. 1361 DR - Year of Maidens: * The First Banedeath begins as a holy war in Zhentil Keep. Orthodox Banite clerics forced underground in that city by clerics of Cyric. 1368 DR - Year of the Banner: * Second Banedeath. * Cyric unleashes the Inquisition in Zhentil Keep, Yulash, Darkhold, Teshwave, and the Citadel of the Raven. * Cyric kills Leira, taking her portfoilo. * Kelemvor deposes Cyric as Lord of the Dead. * Zhentil Keep is besieged and levelled. 1369 DR - Year of the Gauntlet: * Randal Morn liberates Dagger Falls from the Zhentarim and reclaims the throne of Daggerdale. * Xvim is freed from his prison under the ruins of Zhentil Keep and becomes a lesser god. * Fzoul becomes leader of the cult of Xvim and converts many holdouts of Bane to worshipping Xvim. 1370 DR - Year of the Tankard: * Fzoul Chembryl forges the Scepter of the Tyrant's Eye. * Manshoon is slain by Fzoul and the Zhentarim purged of Manshoons supporters, giving Fzoul control over most of the organization. Several clones of Manshoon awake at once and wreak havoc. 1371 DR - Year of the Unstrung Harp: * The Devil Dragon, Nalavarauthatoryl the Red, leads an army of orcs and goblins and destroys much of Cormyr. Only the sacrifice of King Azoun IV and the Princess Regent, Tanalasta stops the horde. * Alusair Obarskyr becomes Steel Regent and rules Cormyr, with the infant Azoun V taking the throne. * Evermeet is nearly destroyed by a sneak attack of rebel elves and drow, led by Kymil Nimesin. * Phaerimm besiege Evereska. 1372 DR - Year of Wild Magic: * City of Shade returns to Faerún. * Return of Bane, who emerges from the shell of Xvim. * Tilverton destroyed. All that is left is a dark, concave space filled with shadows and flitting regions of deeper darkness. * Evereska's mythal is re-established, and the phaerimms are driven out of the city. End of the elven Retreat. Credits * Thanks to Lorloth for assembling this timeline.